thedragonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon (Shrek)
Dragon (Shrek) first appeared in Shrek while guarding Princess Fiona's Tower and has had a role in every following production. Her role in Shrek 2 ''proved comparatively minor. However, ''Shrek the Third granted her a more substantial role, where she takes care of her children and crushes Prince Charming by toppling a tower. In''Shrek Forever After'', Dragon first takes the Shrek family on her back to the Ogre Triplets’ first birthday party. Later, when the universe is altered by Rumpelstiltskin, she does not recognise her old friends and would have eaten the chained Shrek and Fiona without the intervention of Donkey and Puss. At the end of the film, Dragon returns to normal with Donkey and her children. Dragon is a 40-foot long magenta colored female dragon. She has a giant tan belly, black spines, webbed bat-wings, and a spade-tipped prehensile tail. She is also rather dumpy. Dragon has obvious feminine features like lipstick and large eyelashes, to avoid any mistake in identifying her as a female dragon, since this is critical to the plot of the first movie. Whether these are natural markings or deliberately applied makeup is never revealed.In some of the original conceptual drawings, Dragon was even more obese and had a mop of dishevelled hair. The original intention seems to have involved making her analogous to a lonely, overweight, unattractive woman, which would have made her spontaneous romance with Donkey more convincing. Much of this was lost in her final design of a plump, but not grotesque, classic European Dragon.She communicates using both her body language and loud roars. She and Donkey share strong affections for each other and she is also very protective of her Dronkey babies. Despite her love for Donkey, Dragon still is a dangerous carnivore who has eaten many knights and Lord Farquaad, although the latter act was to protect Shrek and Fiona. Shrek Credit for the Following Content: Shrek Wiki Dragon first appears while guarding the derelict castle which serves as Princess Fiona’s prison. It can be assumed that this is her long-time, permanent domicile, since the tower houses a large hoard of treasure and happens to be littered with the bones and armour of many unsuccessful knights who tried to rescue Fiona. While searching for the princess, Shrek and Donkey become separated within the castle. Dragon traps Donkey on a stone pinnacle, intent on eating him so many other intruders. Out of desperation, Donkey smooth talks Dragon with compliments, causing her to become infatuated and spare his life. Dragon hauls an unwilling Donkey and attempts to flirt with him. Her attraction initially appears quite one-sided, but this does little to dissuade her and she attempts to kiss Donkey. Unfortunately, Shrek intervenes right at that moment to rescue his companion, leading Dragon to accidentally kiss his butt. Infuriated, Dragon resumes her rampage, but Shrek manages to collar her with a hanging lamp attached to a heavy chain. This gambit saves Shrek, Donkey and Fiona by preventing Dragon from pursuing them across the bridge. Dragon is left alone and devastated. Later, Shrek and Donkey break up their friendship. A brooding Donkey discovers Dragon, weeping with loneliness by a brook. While her escape from the castle is unexplained, Dragon clearly has no wish to return to her old life, or even her hoard. Feeling sorry for her, Donkey overcomes his initial hesitation and approaches the forlorn woman, whereupon the two reconcile and become a couple. A tamed Dragon helps Shrek and Donkey prevent Fiona’s wedding to Farquaad by flying them to Duloc. Upon landing, Donkey tells Dragon to have fun – which entails her chasing off some local knights. However, Shrek’s failure to rescue Fiona from Farquaad’s clutches prompt the Ogre to whistle for Dragon At this point, Dragon intervenes by smashing through a glass window, breaking through the glass and devouring Farquaad. The glass then shattered from Dragon's body weight simply crashing through the window. Donkey, riding her head, threatens the assembly by claiming "I have a dragon here and I'm not afraid to use it". Then Dragon burps. As Dragon burps, she burps out Farquaad's crown. This restores peace, since everyone present is glad to be rid of Farquaad. During Shrek and Fiona’s wedding celebration at the swamp, Dragon cavorts with the rest of the fairy tale creatures. As the newlyweds leave in their carriage, she catches the bouquet thrown by Fiona and lovingly presents the flowers to an embarrassed Donkey. A later karaoke number was produced for the CD of Shrek. One scene features the two lovebirds performing a song-and-dance. While Donkey sings a rendition of Baby Got Back, Dragon swings her butt at the camera– eventually knocking her boyfriend off his feet with her swaying tail. When Lord Farquaad is seen in the karaoke, Dragons is seen holding the microphone up to her belly showing he is still in there. Shrek 4-D This short film was produced as the audio-visual media of a Universal Studios ride, but it was released as an additional featurette along with the original Shrek film. Dragon has a prominent role in this production, first taking Shrek and Fiona on her back to their honeymoon hotel, and then helping the pair and Donkey to get away from an animated dragon statue magically brought to life by the ghost of Lord Farquaad. Dragon's aerial maneuvers through a narrow defile causes the pursuing stone dragon to break its wings off, effectively terminating the chase. Dragon saves them again as they plunge over a waterfall, and ultimately, incinerates Farquaad's ghost with her fiery breath, finally finishing the job she began when she swallowed him in the first Shrek film. Shrek 2 While not stated, this film implies that Dragon and Donkey got married at some point following the events of Shrek. In the beginning, Dragon is only briefly mentioned by Donkey to be acting 'all moody and stuff'. She does not appear until the very end of the film – accompanied by her and Donkey’s hybrid children. This inclusion was made when fans attending pre-screenings complained about the character’s absence from the film. Initially, Dragon was intended to have a more meaningful role in the original storyline. When the other main characters were changed into more beautiful or heroic characters by Fairy Godmother's magic potion, Dragon was supposed to change into a beautiful female Pegasus, the perfect match to Donkey's transformation into a handsome stallion. But these ideas were dropped, and Dragon only makes a cameo appearance in the post-credit scene, where she proudly introduces her offspring to their father. The "mutant children" are hybrids with mostly donkey features, but sporting dragon wings, tails, resulting in an ability to fly and breathe fire. There is some confusion as to whether the babies were hatched or born. On one hand, Dragon’s eggs can be seen in a spin-off video game. On the other, Donkey’s confusion about his wife’s 'moodiness' suggests pregnancy. Shrek the 3rd Dragon plays a more consistent role in this film. Her child-rearing responsibilities prevent her from accompanying Shrek and Donkey on their quest, choosing instead to stay behind with Fiona and the other princesses. Despite her size and ferocity, Dragon gets captured relatively easily by Prince Charming and his allies during their attempt to take over the kingdom of Far Far Away. It is probable that she submits due to the capture of her smaller and more vulnerable children, who are then locked up in the zoo. Once the Dronkeys are released, Dragon joins the battle to recapture the Kingdom, turning the tide by tipping over a model tower that crushes Prince Charming to death. She and her family can be seen during the credits sequence, living alongside and interacting with Shrek and Fiona’s newborn children. Shrek the Halls This made-for television Christmas special takes place shortly after Shrek the Third. Along with other characters, Dragon, Donkey and the Dronkeys show up uninvited at Shrek's home on Christmas Eve, where they create chaos with their antiques. Dragon nearly burns the house down when she tries to light the chimney, unwisely blasting a huge ball of flame from her mouth. Throughout the special, Dragon pokes her head into Shrek's home through the window, but cannot join the others due to her large size. She also appears in Donkey’s story for Christmas. Shrek Forever After At the film's beginning, Dragon flies the Shrek family and Donkey from their swamp to the Kingdom of Far Far Away to celebrate the Ogre Triplets’ first birthday. Later in the film, within the alternative universe created by Shrek’s absence, Dragon remains absent until the climax. Dragon’s reappearance occurs when Rumpelstilskin releases her to devour Shrek and Fiona, now chained to the walls. No explanation is given for how Dragon was captured. Having never met Donkey, Dragon recognises neither her husband nor her friends. Donkey and Puss save Shrek and Fiona by dropping part of a huge disco ball on the dragon’s head, but this stops her only temporarily. In desperation, Shrek encourages Donkey to "woo" Dragon. Donkey goes to the point of kissing the female, but her only response is to gobble him up instead. Before Donkey gets swallowed, Puss sticks Dragon in the backside with his sword, causing her to bellow and spit her prey out. Humorously, Donkey misinterprets this predatory act as some form of “kiss” and happily shouts out “I'll call you!” Dragon then continues to hunt Shrek and Fiona but gets thwarted by them and ends up muzzled and trussed up in chains. At the end of the film, with the original universe restored, Dragon returns to her normal, more benign personality. Both she and Donkey remained a happily married couple. The ensuing Shrek ''karaoke scene even features Dragon playfully gobbling her husband without swallowing, contrasting the parallel world and underlining the love and depth of their relationship. Scared Shrekless Dragon and the Dronkeys are completely absent from this 28th October 2010 special. Trivia *Early versions of Shrek the Musical featured Donkey's proposal to Dragon. *Shrek the Musical is the only place where Donkey and Dragon ever sing a duet together (I'm a Believer). *In the commentary for Shrek 2, filmmakers stated that Dragon's storyline was drastically changed during the course of the story. She was going to be at the house when Shrek and Fiona got back but test audiences were afraid of her pregnant moodiness. She was also supposed to show up when the other fairy tale creatures showed up in Far Far Away to rescue, Shrek, Puss, and Donkey from the jail, as a talking pegasus horse (Because Donkey drank the Happily Ever After potion, she changed too). Filmmakers stated that it was just too hard to have her keep the pregnancy a secret when she was talking, plus she had '''too' much to say, so, the idea was nixed, but they did state that she still changed, making her Donkey's official true love. *Dragon is sometimes bad mannered like when she burped Farquaad's crown, and when she shakes her butt at the camera. *Donkey and Dragon's daughter Eclair, has been missing since the beginning of Shrek 3. *Dragon was originally supposed to be much bigger and fatter than she ended up being. Animators wanted to portray her as more of an unattractive, overweight woman that would seem more unpleasant for Donkey and Shrek to deal with. Eventually test audiences were offended with the idea and Dragon got a makeover to make her who she is today. *Dragon's voice can be heard in Shrek The Musical, where she is talking and singing. *Dragon doesn't appear in all the Shrek movies and specials; she is completely absent from Scared Shrekless and Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular. *Dragon made her actual last appearance in Shrek Forever After; Shrek's Thrilling Tales only recounts her saving Shrek, Donkey and Princess Fiona from the Ghost of Lord Farquaad in Shrek 4D. *Dragon is one of the few characters to burp in the Shrek franchise, the others being Shrek, Fiona, The Ogre triplets, and one off her kids. *It is possible humans give Dragon gas because after she ate Farquaad, she burped. *It is theoried that the reason why Dragon has such a big belly is because of all the knights she has eaten Video Games Dragon appears as a boss in Shrek the game. She also appears in Shrek Smash and Crashing Racing as Donkey's kart, because Donkey used the wand of the Fairy Godmother to make her smaller. Additional Appearances Dragon also appeared in a television commercial where she sets fire to a studio office after she overhears comments alluding to how 'big' she is, displaying anger as one would expect of a human woman who is told she is too fat. She is also seen in Shrek inspired video games. BackgroundVery little is known about Dragon’s life prior to the first Shrek, other that she guarded Fiona for many years and devoured many unsuccessful knights who tried to rescue her. Dragon’s actual age is unknown, but she appears reasonably young for her species. The first film draws some similarities between her character and Shrek. Not unlike the protagonist, Dragon initially comes off as mean and selfish. But although not consciously withdrawn from the world, Dragon appears to harbour a lonely personality beneath her hard surface, evidenced by her strong desire to reach out to Donkey. One should note that her hoard is never seen again during the series, suggesting that she has found something she values more than riches. It can be speculated that the scheming Fairy Godmother made a deal with Dragon to guard Fiona, possibly in return for the many knights she was able to eat that would come to her Tower in rescue attempts, and perhaps some choice items for her treasure hoard after Charming became King. It is probable that Fairy Godmother had prearranged for Dragon to allow her son Prince Charming to come and take Fiona, considering that he entered the Tower seemingly without concern. Merchandising Like the other most popular Shrek characters, a wide variety of "Dragon" toys and collectibles were created in conjunction with the various films. The first Shrek film had a large range of action figures including a highly detailed, and now fairly rare figure of Dragon. A battery operated, flying version of Dragon in the approximately same scale, "flew" in circles when attached to a ceiling. Shrek 2 introduced a Dragon toy that fired a spring loaded fireball out of her mouth, and came with a much smaller Dronkey that touted an actual "smokey" smell. In addition there have been a wide variety of plush toys in various scales, as well as McDonald's "Happy Meal" toys. Quotes Dragon doesn't speak in the movies, just roars, but does burp. Category:Dragons